Burning Spirit
by Ella Guer
Summary: Loups et renards ne font pas bon ménage à ce qu'on dit ! Alors quand une renarde débarque à la Push, je ne vous dis pas quel joyeux bazar que ça fait. Mais quand Sam et Jake, avec le reste de la meute s'amusent à essayer de découvrir son secret, je ne vous raconte même pas ! Et encore elle n'a pas découvert l'imprégnation. L'apothéose de la malchance, comme elle dirait...
1. Chapitre 01

_Anciennement : **WereWolves &amp; Foxes**._

* * *

_« On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur, l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux. » Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1  
**

* * *

Les vagues allaient et venaient dans un mouvement lent. Elles essayaient de gagner du terrain sur la plage déserte. Sans relâche, elles attaquaient gagnant quelques millimètres à chaque aller-retour. Les rayons du soleil s'amusaient, caressant l'eau de leur lumière. Le bruit était apaisant. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux.

Pourtant, le regard hanté d'une jeune femme fixait les vagues dans leurs danses continuelles. Elle se tenait là, assise face à l'immensité océanique. Silencieuse, comme absente du spectacle qui l'entourait. Ses cheveux balayés par le vent s'emmêlaient, le sable entrait dans ses vêtements, mais rien ne la faisait réagir. Son esprit semblait à des kilomètres de son corps.

Des heures durant, sans bouger ne serait-ce que pour se remettre dans une position plus confortable, elle fixa l'étendu d'eau. Elle cherchait des réponses à des questions que même une entité aussi ancienne que l'océan lui-même ne pourrait lui fournir. Quand l'obscurité remplaça le jour, elle se releva d'un mouvement lent et elle marcha. Quittant la plage, ses pas la guidèrent jusqu'à une maison non-loin de l'océan. Elle y vivait depuis seulement six mois. Elle s'y était installée quand sa tutrice avait décidé qu'il était nécessaire qu'elle quitte son Japon natal.

Elle poussa la porte de cette demeure qu'elle détestait et retira ses sandales avant de gagner la salle d'eau pour enlever le sable qui avait élu domicile dans ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Elle prit son temps et ne sortit que quand sa tutrice la somma de descendre pour manger. Elle s'installa en silence à table, attendit que l'autre se serve pour en faire de même.

_ Cela fait six mois, Saki, soupira l'autre. Tu ne vas pas continuer à bouder comme une gamine de trois ans.

_ Je ne « boude » pas, je n'ai rien à dire, aucune raison de me réjouir, alors je me tais.

L'autre soupira à nouveau. Elle regrettait presque d'avoir décidé de la prendre avec elle, mais cela était nécessaire. Elle ne pouvait pas faillir, pas maintenant : _ça_ approchait. Elle observa la plus jeune d'un regard attentif, avant de dissimuler un sourire satisfait. Elle reprit en silence son repas.

_ Je vais me coucher, prévint Saki en débarrassant son assiette.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse avant de disparaître dans sa chambre, qu'elle n'appréciait pas à l'instar du reste de sa vie depuis son arrivé ici. Elle tenta d'observer les étoiles depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, mais d'opaques nuages l'en empêchaient. Elle soupira encore deux ans à tenir. Deux avant qu'enfin, elle puisse s'échapper de ce qui lui semblait être une prison.

O0o0O

L'orage grondait au loin et la jeune femme soupira sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas retourner sur la plage aujourd'hui. Son regard tomba sur le cadre, où sa mère souriante la regardait d'un air bienveillant. Elle plissa les yeux avant de retourner le cadre pour ne plus voir l'image figée dans le temps d'un être qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais. La mort de sa mère était aussi étrange qu'inexpliquée. Elle s'était comme évaporée et n'avait laissé que pour seul signe de son existence son collier qui jamais ne l'avait quitté. La perle au milieu était fendue et elle avait su que jamais elle ne reverrait sa mère.

O0o0O

_ Joyeux anniversaire, Saki, s'exclama sa tutrice d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué. Dix-sept ans ! Ca se fête, un restaurant ça te dit ?

Elle haussa simplement les épaules, faisant mine de ne pas relevé le ton forcé de son interlocutrice. Elle avait une migraine capitonnée et son seul souhait serait une aspirine et quarante-huit heures de sommeil en plus. Elle avait l'impression que son corps la brûlait de l'intérieur et elle venait de découvrir des muscles qui, elle en était sur, n'étaient pas là hier. Ses yeux lui montraient tout en flou et en double. La journée serait longue.

_ Aller ! Lève-toi, je t'ai préparé de quoi déjeuner.

Déjeuner ? Elle regarda brièvement son horloge et constata qu'il était près de treize heures. Ça ne lui arrivait jamais de se réveiller aussi tard. Le départ de sa tutrice lui enleva un poids, cette femme l'asphyxiait, sa seule présence arrivait à la rendre malade. Elle se leva, essayant d'oublier son mal. Elle était rarement voir jamais malade, la dernière maladie qu'elle avait eu remontait à des années auparavant.

Elle se leva et s'habilla avant de gagner la salle à manger où un repas l'attendait effectivement. Elle mangea sans avoir faim, elle écoutait simplement l'autre déblatérer sur elle ne savait qu'elle sujet. Elle fit ensuite sa part de ménage et retourna dans sa chambre sans plus de cérémonie.

Alors qu'elle avait entreprit de lire un livre quelconque, une odeur horrible et dénaturalisée la frappa. Il y avait quelque chose. Elle se figea terrifiée. C'était trop sucrée ou amer. Peu importe ! Elle se leva prudemment et s'avança jusqu'à la porte entre-ouverte de sa chambre. Elle agrandit l'espace pour s'y engouffrer et avança sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à l'escalier. Elle retint sa respiration : il y avait quelqu'un avec sa tutrice et c'est de cette personne qu'émanait cette odeur horrible.

_ Alors comment ça avance ?

_ Bien je dirais. Au vue de son caractère insupportable, je pense pouvoir dire qu'une certaine relation de confiance s'est installée. Elle ne me fuit plus autant et me tient une conversation une fois par jour.

Ils parlent d'elle comprit-elle, ses yeux s'agrandissant de surprise. Qui était cet homme pour venir ici et demander comment se passait leur cohabitation ? Elle fronça les sourcils et écouta la suite.

_ Cette gamine est vraiment, ricana-t-il sans pour autant terminer sa phrase. Enfin, elle a dix-sept ans, ça ne devrait pas tarder à apparaître. Elle sera éveillée totalement à ses dix-huit ans. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai réussi à faire cracher à l'autre garce avant qu'elle m'exaspère et que je lui arrache la gorge.

Saki se figea. Cet homme venait-il d'avouer avoir tué quelqu'un ?! Elle retourna aussi calmement que possible jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre malgré la pluie qui tombait. Elle étouffait. Elle s'assit sur son lit essayant tant bien que mal de calmer son état de panique. Son cœur battait la chamade. A force de concentration elle finit par calmer les tremblements de son corps. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Prévenir la police ? Elle ne savait pas à quoi l'homme ressemblait ? Sa tutrice démentirait puisqu'elle avait l'air bien au courant.

La jeune femme passa une main sur son visage. Elle secoua doucement son visage… Elle avait sûrement mal entendu. Son imagination avait dû lui jouer des tours, elle avait trop lu de bouquins policiers. Elle avait _forcément_ mal entendu.

O0o0O

Trois jours étaient passés et Saki était toujours paniquée. L'air de avait toujours des relents de l'odeur de l'homme. Ça lui rappelait chaque jour les paroles horrifiantes qu'elle avait entendu. Elle évitait par tous les moyens sa tutrice. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à la plage avec un livre. Elle n'osait pas aller à la police et l'homme n'était pas revenu, sa tutrice n'en avait pas parlé. Elle avait finit par se convaincre qu'elle avait mal entendu.

Elle s'inquiétait aussi pour les autres paroles de l'homme. Celles qui la concernaient. Que pouvait-il vouloir dire par « _elle sera éveillée totalement à ses dix-huit ans_ ». Cela tracassait grandement.

La Takamura n'arrêtait pas de tourner et retourner la phrase dans sa tête. Aucune conclusion ne lui paraissait plausible. S'éveiller à quoi d'abord ?

Saki s'allongea sur le sable et fixa le ciel. Ses pensées se mélangeaient et s'entremêlaient, elle n'arrivait à rien. Ses théories s'effondraient les unes à la suite des autres comme un château de cartes.

Elle se rassit et entoura ses jambes de ses bras. La peur la tenaillait. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : fuir. Disparaître. Purement et simplement.

O0o0O

Saki se réveilla haletante. Elle était en sueur et essoufflée. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, sa peau irradiât de chaleur. Elle songea un instant à prévenir sa tutrice, puis se ravisa en sentant qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à cette femme. A la place elle se dirigea tant bien que mal jusqu'à sa salle de bain ou elle prit une douche froide. Elle regarda ses mains tremblantes. Elle était incapable de mettre des mots sur son état. C'était si étrange.

Elle devait découvrir ce qu'il se passait. Depuis la mort de sa mère plus rien ne semblait aller, tout tournait à l'envers.

_Elle avait besoin de savoir._

O0o0O

_Le moment approchait. Certaines révélations se devaient d'être faites._

_Un nouveau chemin se traçait, un chemin où solitude n'existait plus._

_Un chemin semé d'embuche où le plateau de jeu était aléatoire et plein_

_ D'embuches tous les coups y sont permis. Le jeu va commencer._

_Soit prête !_

* * *

_Voici le chapitre **1** de cette version réécrite. En espérant qu'il vous ait plut.  
_

_.Fanfiction commencée le 21/09/2014 ; Réécriture le 03/07/2016._


	2. Chapitre 02

**Les étoiles sont dans le ciel pour rappeler aux mortels l'objectif vers lequel ils doivent tendre.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 **

* * *

_« Un jour, un dieu descendit sur terre et prit la forme d'un homme affamé. Il se rendit dans une forêt, et voulait tester la capacité des animaux à vivre dans les bois. Tous les animaux présents lui ramenèrent de la nourriture. Le singe grimpa dans les arbres et lui ramena des fruits. L'ours alla pêcher des poissons dans la rivière. Les oiseaux chassèrent des insectes et des vers qu'ils offrirent au mendiant. Tous avaient un présent pour le vieil homme. Tous, sauf le lapin, qui n'avait pas les ressources nécessaires. Il avait beau renouveler ses tentatives, il ne réussissait pas à trouver de la nourriture pour l'homme criant famine. Les autres animaux commencèrent à se moquer de lui. Le lapin voulait pourtant lui aussi vraiment venir en aide au vieil homme, et demanda alors à ce qu'on allume un feu. Il décida alors d'offrir au mendiant sa propre vie, sa propre chair, et se sacrifia en se jetant dans le feu pour que l'homme le mange.__Le dieu fut très ému de cet acte, et dans sa grande gratitude, sauva sa vie, et le récompensa en l'envoyant habiter sur la lune. »_

Saki referma son livre, elle le reposa délicatement sur son lit. Elle caressa la couverture et eut un sourire nostalgique. Ce livre lui avait été offert par sa mère quand elle avait été en âge de lire. Il était son trésor, un souvenir important à ses yeux. Sa tendre mère avait prit l'habitude de lui lire des contes ou des légendes de son pays natal. Ce rituel, instauré entre elles, avait duré plusieurs années sans qu'aucune d'entre elles ne songent à arrêter.

La Takamura secoua la tête et se leva pour gagner la cuisine, son horloge affichait midi quarante-cinq, il était temps de manger. La jeune femme s'attela à préparer une salade mélangeant tout ce qui semblait plus ou moins bien s'assembler. Elle se vautra ensuite dans le canapé face à une émission dont le nom lui échappait et qui était de toute manière complètement nulle.

Sa tutrice absente, elle avait la journée pour elle. Elle en profitait donc pour rester à l'intérieur, les autres jours elle passait le plus clair de son temps à l'extérieur de la demeure. Prétextant, des visites de la ville, des cites touristiques, des musés, des séances de cinémas, des amis… Tout ce qui pouvait lui permettre de s'éloigner de son enfer personnel. La seule chose qu'elle attendait s'était ses dix-huit ans pour partir loin, très loin d'ici. Surtout, échapper à sa maudite tutrice. Elle espérait ne jamais la recroiser par la suite.

O0o0O

Saki s'installa sur la plage à son endroit préféré, le soleil avait enfin fait son grand retour pour son plus grand bonheur. Ne pas pouvoir se rendre au bord de l'océan pendant une semaine lui avait manqué. Elle sortit un de ses carnets à feuilles blanches de son sac en vue de dessiner la vue. Il s'agissait là d'un de ses passe-temps favoris et en ce début de journée le paysage était agréable à dessiner.

La jeune femme passa les deux heures suivantes sur son dessin avant de se décider à rentrer déjeuner. Elle se leva et s'étira avant de rassembler ses affaires et de prendre le chemin du retour. Elle sursauta à l'entente de la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle le sortit de son sac et prit connaissance du message. Elle fronça ses sourcils septiques. Pourquoi devait-elle aller chercher une enveloppe au bureau de poste ? Et puis qui avait bien pu lui envoyer une lettre ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été expédiée chez elle ? C'était étrange.

Voyant que ses réflexions ne la menaient nulle part, elle décida de si rendre l'après-midi même. Après tout elle n'avait rien à perdre à aller voir. Il ne s'agissait peut-être que d'une erreur après tout. Si ça en était pas une, il devait avoir une raison valable au fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas reçu directement.

Elle mangea en vitesse, pressée finalement, de découvrir de quoi il en retournait. Elle se dépêcha de faire les trois kilomètres de marche pour gagner le bureau de retrait de courrier. Elle se posta sur le banc devant en voyant que ce n'était pas encore ouvert. Regardant l'heure sur son téléphone elle constata qu'il lui restait encore quinze minutes d'attente. La Takamura exaspérée par l'attente ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'heure toutes les trente secondes. Ça n'avançait pas ! Elle avait envie de savoir de quoi il en retournait.

O0o0O

_ Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous, demanda la femme à l'accueil d'une voix lasse.7

_ Bonjour, j'ai reçu un message indiquant qu'une lettre était arrivée pour moi.

_ Hm… Votre nom ?

_ Saki Takamura.

Saki regarda la femme chercher dans la liste avec une lenteur exaspérante, à croire qu'elle allait devoir attendre des années avant d'avoir une pauvre lettre. Elle tapa d'un rythme rapide sur le comptoir espérant faire accélérer la femme face à elle. Vainement.

_ Oh… Je l'ai… Saki Takamura… Veuillez signer ici, déclara-t-elle de sa voix traînante tout en désignant le lieu de signature sur le formulaire de retrait. Très bien. Tenez.

La plus jeune s'empara de la lettre plutôt épaisse, ce qui l'a surprit elle salua rapidement la femme avant de sortir. Elle regarda la lettre la tourna plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque le détail qui lui avait échappé plusieurs fois. L'écriture était celle de sa mère il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle aurait pu reconnaître cette écriture parmi mille autres. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et file vers le parc juste à côté.

Elle s'installa sur un banc un peu à l'écart. Elle ouvrit soigneusement l'enveloppe et sortit la lettre qu'elle contenait. Elle eut un sourire en reconnaissant le papier bleu que sa mère avait l'habitude d'utiliser depuis toujours. Elle pouvait même sentir son parfum. Saki déplia ensuite la lettre et se plongea dans la lecture de celle-ci.

* * *

_ Saki,_

_ Si tu lies ceci, c'est qu'il m'ait arrivé malheur. Je suis navrée de te laisser seule, sache-le. J'aurais tellement aimé rester près de toi plus longtemps, mais les choses ont été faites ainsi. Cela ne être modifié. Si tu as reçu cette lettre c'est qu'il n'a pas été fait selon ma volonté et que tu ne te trouves pas chez ta tante ou un de mes ami très proche, en sécurité. _

_ J'aurais préféré pouvoir t'expliquer cela en prenant le temps de bien le faire, mais je n'en ai pas eus l'occasion, pardonne-moi. Ce que je vais te dire risque de te surprendre voir de te terrifier, mais sache que je n'écris que la stricte vérité_. _Je suis navrée de bouleverser ainsi ta vie_.

_Nous ne sommes pas humaines. Nous appartenons à une race issus des légendes japonaises les plus connues les Kitsune. Serviteurs d'Inari. Bon nombre de créatures dites « imaginaires » sont en faites bien réelle. Je n'ai pas le temps de te parler plus de tout cela. Sache que notre espèce à certaines aptitudes octroyées par notre Déesse mère. Ces « pouvoirs » dira-t-on s'éveillent complètement lorsque le Kitsune a dix-huit années humaines, ils sont matérialisés par une sphère de lumière- mon collier en était la représentation- cette sphère est nommée Hoshi no Tama, c'est la source de notre pouvoir_.

_Si elle nous est vitale et indispensable, elle a néanmoins un gros défaut… Celui de nous réduire en esclavage si une personne mal attentionnée nous la dérobe. Privé de notre volonté nous nous retrouvons obligés de vouer obéissance à celui ou celle qui détient notre source de pouvoir qui est aussi souvent considéré comme l'essence même de notre être_.

_J'ai été poursuivi pendant de nombreuses années par un duo- une femme et un homme- qui en avait après ce pouvoir. Ils sont dangereux et sans pitié, j'ai du changer plusieurs fois d'identité et de ville pour nous protéger d'eux. Ils ont retrouvé ma trace après plus de dix années de tranquillité. J'ai essayé de la neutraliser pour que tu puisses vivre sans crainte. Je suppose que tu te doute du résultat. _

_ Tu trouveras joint dans l'enveloppe une photo d'eux. Si toute fois tu les as aperçut près du lieu ou tu trouves, je t'en supplie prends le minimum d'affaire et disparaît de cette ville. Tu trouveras aussi joint l'adresse d'une personne de confiance qui saura t'aider_. _Je t'ai fournit suffisamment d'argent liquide pour que tu puisses partir sans te faire repérer_.

_Prends soin de toi ma fille. Suis ton instinct, il saura t'aider et méfit toi des gens qui t'approcheront, certains ne sont pas ce qu'ils prétendent être. _

_Je t'aime,_

_Maman._

* * *

Saki fixa la lettre les yeux grand ouvert de surprises. Elle ne pouvait concevoir que tout cela soit vrai ! Mais en même temps elle savait que sa mère ne lui ferait pas de blague dans ce genre. Elle serait une créature relevant de la fiction ? Avec des pouvoirs ? Pire elle serait en danger à cause d'un pouvoir qu'elle éveillerait complètement à ses dix-huit ans…

Elle était septique. Tout cela était irréaliste. Mais d'un autre côté ça expliquait bien des choses. La jeune femme relue plusieurs fois la lettre. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à tout ce qui était écrit. Elle avait un esprit réaliste, elle ne pouvait croire que ces légendes soient vrai et ce malgré que longtemps elle avait espéré que ce soit le cas.

Elle calme le tremblement de ses mains et reprit une respiration calme et régulière. Elle fixa ses mains tout cela était inimaginable, impensable… Elle savait que jamais sa mère ne lui aurait fait une blague de la sorte.

Saki se décida finalement à regarder ce que contenait l'enveloppe. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant les liasses de billets dans le fond de cette dernière, sa mère devait réellement avoir peur et s'inquiéter. Elle repéra aussi la photo qu'elle sortit aussitôt. Elle remarqua le mot au dos.

« _Si tu vois ces personnes : fuit. Ils sont plus puissants qu'ils n'en ont l'air._ »

Intriguée elle retourna la photo pour voir quelle allure pouvaient avoir ces personnes si dangereuses. Elle lâcha la photo sur la surprise et retint un cri. Elle ne pouvait y croire. _Ce. N'était. Pas. Possible_. Elle reconnaissait très bien la femme de la photo elle vivait avec elle depuis plusieurs mois. Il s'agissait de sa tutrice.

« _Elle sera éveillée totalement à ses dix-huit ans. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai réussi à faire cracher à l'autre garce avant qu'elle m'exaspère et que je lui arrache la gorge._ »

Et si l'homme qui était venue était l'homme de cette photo. Pire la personne qu'il disait avoir tué… S'agissait-il de sa mère ? Cela faisait trop de coïncidence pour que tout cela soit faut.

* * *

Bonjour. Le chapitre 2 rien que pour vous, il amène avec lui la nouvelle intrigue de l'histoire. Je poste dès maintenant parce que le chapitre 1 seul ne sert à rien. Bye !


	3. chapitre 03

**.**

* * *

**BURNING SPIRIT**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

**Le monde me pourchasse, même les étoiles sont des chiens sur mes traces.**

* * *

Deux jours étaient passés depuis les étonnantes découvertes que la jeune femme avait faites. Elle était terrifiée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait prit soin d'observer sa tutrice le plus possible pour desseller elle ne savait pas quoi ! Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. Cette femme ne lui avait jamais inspiré confiance mais de la à être dangereuse il y avait un monde. Le contenue de l'enveloppe ne quittait plus ses pensées. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider de la marche à suivre.

Elle attendit que sa tutrice quitte la demeure pour se lever, moins elle la croisait mieux s'était. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une douche pour s'éveiller. Elle se mit dans la cabine et ouvrit le robinet d'eau, elle sursauta et hurla en sentant l'eau glacer lui tomber sur le dos, dans sa panique elle fit un mouvement brusque et manqua de glisser et s'exploser la mâchoire contre le carrelage. Elle releva la tête en sentant une odeur de brûler dans la pièce ses yeux tombèrent sur sa serviette en feu dans le milieu de la pièce. Elle récupéra le jet d'eau pour éteindre le début d'incendie, une fois sa stupeur passée.

_ Ok. Ça, ce n'est pas banale, fit-elle pour elle-même une fois le feu maîtrisé.

Elle regarda ses mains qui étaient brûlante et rougis. « Je n'ai pas pu… Non impossible ! ». Elle secoua la tête, il devait y avoir une explication rationnelle au fait que sa serviette ait prit feu. Bien qu'elle ne voit pas laquelle… Elle renonça à prendre une douche et se rhabilla rapidement avant de prendre la serviette calcinée et de la déposer dans la poubelle de voisin.

Elle rentra rapidement. Ni vue, ni connue. Aucune idée rationnelle n'expliquait ce qui venait de se passer et seules les explications de sa mère semblaient résoudre ce mystère. Il était hors de question qu'elle accepte l'idée d'être une créature surnaturelle ! C'était _impossible_.

O0o0O

_ Saki ?

La jeune femme releva la tête de son livre et descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour voir ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir sa tutrice.

_ Oui, demanda-t-elle méfiante.

Ne pas réussir à croire au surnaturel n'empêchait pas de se méfier plus que d'habitude dans la possibilité que ce soit effectivement vrai.

_ On n'a plus rien pour dîner… Un restaurant entre filles, ça te va ?

_ Oui…

La Takamura enfila un gilet en laine épaisse, non sans jeter un coup d'œil suspicieux à l'autre. Elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec toutes ces révélations. Avant elle se complaisait simplement dans l'indifférence attendant simplement de pouvoir quitter cet endroit. Maintenant… Elle se méfiait des moindres fait et gestes de l'autre. Une simple sortie la rendait suspicieuse.

Elle était devenue paranoïaque.

0oo0oo0

Le dîner au restaurant avait finalement été qu'un simple dîner. Si la situation si était prêtée la Takamura aurait certainement rit face à sa réaction excessive, mais la sensation qu'un danger rôdait était de plus en plus présente. Chaque nuit elle se retrouvait marchant dans les flammes un renard à ses pieds et des loups dans son dos face à elle se trouvait sa tutrice et l'homme sans nom ni visage qu'elle avait entendu des semaines plus tôt, désormais. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, mais l'idée de rejoindre l'homme conseillé par sa mère la taraudait de plus en plus. Il s'agissait de quelqu'un de confiance et qui pourrait l'aider et la protéger. Elle avait _besoin_ d'aide.

Le soir même alors qu'elle réfléchissait à sa situation la sensation de brûler de l'intérieur lui revint. Sa peau irradiait à nouveau. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et, après avoir prit soin de fermer la porte à clef, se mit sous l'eau glacée. Eau qui a son contact devenait brûlante.

Elle prit conscience de l'importance de son problème. Elle avait besoin qu'on l'aide à contrôler cela. Elle ne pouvait plus nier que ce que sa mère lui avait révélé comportait une grande part de vérité malgré toutes les zones d'ombres qu'elle avait pu constater. Trop de chose concordaient pour qu'il s'agisse d'un vague canular de mauvais goût. Une fois son espèce de « crise » maîtrisée, elle pu réfléchir toute la nuit durant. Elle ne ferma pas l'œil à un seul moment.

_Il fallait qu'elle parte._

Si la lettre de sa mère disait vrai sur sa nature surnaturelle- elle n'arrivait plus à trouver d'argument pouvant contrer cela- pourquoi ne dirait-elle pas la vérité sur sa tutrice qu'elle n'avait jamais réussit à apprécier ? Il était évident que tout ne pouvait être que vrai. Une sorte de tout ou rien !

Le jour se leva avec peine, il pleuvait encore et le claquement de la porte d'entrer lui apprit le départ de sa tutrice- cette dernière ne sortait que quand il pleuvait ou faisait grisâtre de toute manière.

Le cœur battant à toute rompre et le souffle court, la jeune femme rassembla ses affaires le stricte minimum. L'argent fournit par sa mère lui suffirait à se racheter tout ce qu'elle allait laisser en triple. Elle emporta plusieurs tenue de rechange, histoire de pouvoir s'adapter à l'endroit qu'elle allait rejoindre- les pulls et manteaux lui sauveraient très probablement la vie. Elle abandonna son téléphone- la géo-localisation faisait des miracles- et tout autre appareils électronique. Elle prit tout de même les photos de sa mère et de son enfance qu'elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner ainsi qu'une ou deux babioles pour les mêmes raisons. Elle vérifia que la lettre était là et l'argent avant de filer. La maison était déserte, le quartier aussi.

Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers la mer. Le moyen le plus rapide était de prendre l'avion, mais se n'était pas le plus discret… Elle se résolut, néanmoins, à le prendre deux heures de vols contre vingt-quatre heures de train, la question ne se posait même pas. Et puis à quoi servirait la fausse carte d'identité ainsi que l'autorisation signée de sa mère pour qu'elle prenne l'avion dans son sac autrement ?

Il lui fallut trois heures de marches dont deux sous la pluie pour gagner l'aéroport, une chance qu'elle était vraiment motivée à partir. Elle entra dans le bâtiment et partit aussitôt réserver son billet pour Port Angeles selon le nom qu'elle avait retenu. Elle s'installa dans la file d'attente. Elle n'était pas conséquente elle n'aurait pas longtemps à attendre.

_ La Push... Oui c'est le nom de se trou perdu... Non... Eh, à part des forêts à perte de vue d'un côté et la mer de l'autre il n'y a strictement rien... La ville la plus proche ? Je dirais à deux heures... Moi aussi j'ai du mal à croire que j'ai pu passer mon enfance là-bas !... Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon frère et mon père... Je serais de retour dans, disons une ou deux semaines... Oui, à bientôt. On s'appelle ?

La jeune femme trouva aussitôt l'endroit décrit par la brune devant elle charmant. Elle aimait beaucoup se genre d'endroit. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Port Angeles, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée et n'avait pas cherché sur internet avant de partir de peur d'éveiller les soupçons sur l'endroit ou elle se rendait.

_ Bonjour.

Elle releva la tête et tomba face à la personne qui tenait le guichet, elle n'avait pas fait attention que s'était déjà son tour.

_ Bonjour, un allé simple pour Port Angeles, s'il vous plaît.

Saki paya et montra son autorisation avant de filer avec son billet en main. Elle se retrouva sur les sièges d'attentes, il lui restait encore une trentaine de minutes avant l'embarquement. La Takamura s'installa aux côtés de la jeune femme dont elle avait espionné la conversation un plus tôt. Comment pouvait-on traîner une odeur de chien comme elle le faisait ?

_ Je suis Rachel, se présenta-t-elle d'emblé en sentant mon regard. Toi aussi tu fais route vers Port Angeles, demanda-t-elle en grimaçant sur le nom de la ville.

_ Oui et moi c'est Saki, enchantée.

_ De même ! De la famille ?

_ Un lointain cousin de ma mère, mentit la Japonaise. Et toi ?

_ Famille. Mon père et mon frère, m'apprit-elle.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air ravie d'y retourner, constata la Takamura.

_ C'est vide là-bas… Tu n'as jamais dû y mettre les pieds !

_ Pas faux, murmura l'autre.

_ Encore toi, tu t'arrêtes à Port Angeles on peut dire que ça passe ! Moi, je dois aller à La Push- la réserve indienne à quasi deux heures de routes !

Rachel se lança dans un monologue sur sa réserve natale, pas très glorieux par moment ! Néanmoins, l'endroit charma la Takamura. Elle aimait depuis toujours les endroits calmes et tranquilles pas dénaturés par l'homme. Elle trouvait cela reposant.

_ Excuse-moi ! Je dois t'embêter à ne faire que parler.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne me gêne pas, la rassura-t-elle.

Elles furent coupées dans leur conversation par la voix robotique annonçant l'embarquement pour Port Angeles. Elles purent s'installer l'une à côté de l'autre dans l'avion et ainsi discuter tranquillement. Il était rare que la jeune brune sympathise aussi facilement avec les autres, mais Rachel lui était étrangement sympathique et leur entente naissante semblait faite pour durer.

Saki se replongea dans ses pensées quand sa nouvelle amie s'endormit près d'une heure plus tard. Elle songeait à ce qui allait l'attendre là-bas. Elle ne savait pas qui était cet homme ni ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui venir en aide. Elle avançait aveugle dans l'obscurité et elle détestait cela. Elle refusait de se faire ballotter d'un côté puis d'un autre et d'être prise pour une idiote.

Elle voulait découvrir le vrai du faux, démêler ce qui devait l'être et pouvoir vivre comme elle souhaitait le faire.

* * *

Le chapitre 3, rien que pour vous. J'espère qu'il vous aura plut. Le chapitre quatre arrivera à un moment ou un autre aucun moyen de vous assurer une date précise, désolé. Bonnes fêtes à vous. Bye.


End file.
